


Towards the Sun

by Magi Silverwolf (Magi_Silverwolf)



Series: B-I-N-G-O [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Agender Luna Lovegood, Autistic Luna Lovegood, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Jewish Luna Lovegood, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi%20Silverwolf
Summary: Luna reflects on her life as a rainy day dawns.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: B-I-N-G-O [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413241
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: MC4A Year 3





	Towards the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
> Warnings: This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. Please exercise understanding of personal sensitivities before and during reading.  
> Author’s Note(s): Just smashing prompts together ahead of a deadline.

-= LP =-  
** Towards the Sun **   
-= LP =-

Luna sat with their hands around their favorite mug. Steam rose from the surface of the coffee with the green ceramic, a pale cloud against the shimmering darkness that was just beginning to pale with the approaching dawn. No amount of rain would ever chase away the sun entirely, even if it did hide it from view like a Victorian debutante behind a lacy fan. Fog drifted between the trees of the nearby woods, stubborn against being washed away in the drizzle. Off towards the left of the porch, there was the barest edge of a lighter spot descending beneath the top of the trees—the full moon going to its diurnal resting place.

They sighed and settled the patchwork quilt around their shoulders. They had grabbed from the divan on their way out here, determined to not disturb their wife. Ginny had been having an intense pre-season, and Luna just knew that she could use the extra rest. Besides, she had looked so peaceful laid out on their bed, her pale yellow nightgown rucked up to her thighs and displaying their shared soul mark like an invitation. Luna knew if they had stayed in bed, they would have woken her up to see if the invitation was real.

Ginny really did need to rest. There would always be time later. They had the rest of their lives, after all.

“How long have you been up?” Ginny asked. Luna tilted their head backwards against the wicker chair they were curled up in. The redhead stood in the doorway, haloed by the flickering light cast by the fire Luna had built up in the front hearth before coming to the porch. She had not changed out of her nightgown. In fact, her only deference to the chill in the morning air was the thick woolen socks on her feet. The lumpy set were one of Harry’s first attempts at crochet, which Luna had stolen before he could unravel them in order to reuse the smoke-colored yarn. The stitches weren’t even but there were no gaps that exposed skin either, so they were still serviceable, no matter what Harry claimed. “Have you had eaten yet?”

Not feeling up to speaking at that particular moment, Luna nodded towards the little table next to the chair. Half a slice of pie sat abandoned on a ceramic plate that matched their mug. The dark purple of the blackberry and elderberry filling glittered wetly in the growing sunlight, even as weaken by the drizzling rain as the sunrise was. A few blackberry Hamantaschen were spread out on the plate as well, left over from when they celebrated Purim last week. Looking back at their wife, Luna saw Ginny smiling gently.

“Can’t leave you unsupervised, can I?” Ginny teased. She crooked her fingers in a beckoning gesture. “Come on, you berry fiend. Pie and cookies is hardly a good brekkie. I’ll make you some tomatoes and mushy peas, yeah?”

Luna happily abandoned their vigil to join their wife in the sanctuary of their kitchen.

-= LP =-  
 _The End_  
-= LP =-

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge/Competition Block:  
> Stacked with: Mc4A (Games/SE)  
> Individual Challenges: Granny’s Recipe; Shabbat Habit; Beautiful Cosmos; Beauty of the Abstract; Aya Bribes You (Y); Most Important Meal; Writing with Music; Champions (Y); Pink & Orange (Y); Playlist B [Towards the Sun]; Gryffindor MC; Ravenclaw MC; Magical MC; Magical MC; Artist MC; Neurodivergent; Rowl in Her Grave; Rian-Russo Inversion; Rian-Russo Inversion; Ethnic & Present; The 3rd Rule; Ship Sails; Hold the Mayo; Gender Bender; Zed Era; Old Shoes (Y); Gwen’s HP Checklist [Autistic Luna Lovegood]; In a Flash (Y); Bucket Listing (Y); Two Cakes (Y); Eating Cake (Y); Green Ribbon; Greatest Gift  
> Other MC4A Challenges (Prompt): SpB [3A](Yellow); SuB [5E](Moon); AU [5C](Gamer); FaB [1E](Fog/Mist); Set [1A](At Dawn); TWT [Task 4](Green); Ship (Blazing Moonlight)[Sp Mic 1](Soul Marks AU); Chim [Otis](Smoke); Fire [Hard](Soul Bound); Hunt [Su Con](Coffee); Garden [Plant Food](Fruits); Hang [Phase 2](Sapphic Ships); Harvest [Tropes](Gender Bend)/[AUs](Soul Marks)/[Items](Blanket)/[Items](Ceramic Mug/Teacup)/[Relationships](Married)  
> Representation: NB & Jewish Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley; Autistic Luna  
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenge(s): Morrigan’s Tentacles; Some Beach; Second Verse (Bechdel Test; Ladylike; Not a Lamp; Found Family; Nontraditional; Car in a Tutu; Clio’s Conclusion); Chorus (Odd Feathers; Wabi Sabi; Fire Song; Larger than Life; Unicorn; Abandoned Ship; Surprise!; Turtle-Duck); Demo 1 (Horrible Love; Esbat; Fruit Fly); Demo 2 (Tootsies; Soul-Like; Toto’s Tribute; Sailor Take Warning)  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: T3 (Terse; Toad); SN (Rail); FR (Satisfaction); O3 (Oath); HoSE (Schooner); SS (Schooner); RoIL (Satisfaction; Amelioration); TY (n/a)  
> Word Count: 507


End file.
